In The End
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: Adam is on his way to a show at P3 club (Which is Piper's club from Charmed) when something life threatening happens. If only... (DISCONTINUED)


**Chapter One**

If we had never broken up. If we had never split up. If I had never started dating someone else. If she had grown up a rock star instead of a classic musician. Oh, if only. 'If' is a big word these days. Three years since Mia left me. Three more years and maybe I would break. Six more years and suicide would be my only option. Nine more years and my name would be a whisper in the wind.

But it has been three years since we split up, three years and I'm sitting on the hotel bed, thinking about her. I need more pills. The bottle is empty. That's a good thing. If it was full, I would have overdosed to save myself from all the pain that memories of Mia brought back to me. Memories of us meeting, memories of me standing over her hospital bed.

The memories wonder to the last time I saw her, three years ago. "I love you forever," she had whispered, then disappeared through the doors, and I had never saw her again. Three years ago, that profession of love had been made, three years ago, I had loved her back. Where had the time gone? I yelled in anger and threw the empty bottle against the wall.

It made a hollow sound as it hit the wall and fell to the floor without a sound. I stared at it. Songs came to my mind.

_You threw my heart against the wall,_

_it made a hollow sound and tumbled into the hall._

_You never really cared about me,_

_but you pulled that trigger, and waited, one, two, three._

I clenched my fist to keep the anger inside and kicked at the floor. Aldous knocked on the door to my hotel room. "Adam?" he asked, opening the door to my hotel room. "Your show is on in thirty minutes. Might want to..." he looked at my baggy shorts and tore up t-shirt. "...get ready," he finished lamely. He shut the door with a quiet _click _and I heard footsteps receding down the hall.

"I don't want to get ready!" I growled. I didn't know why I was acting like a little kid, and I certainly didn't know why I was acting like a bratty one, but the thought of Mia brought back this childish side that wasn't ready or willing to do anything. _25 minutes. And counting. _I blew out a long sigh that had a string of cuss words in it, then flopped back into my bed.

I didn't have to leave for another 15 minutes, so I had time to spare. I thought about Mia. It was the worst thing to think about at this moment, but I couldn't help it. Mia was so beautiful. Mia was so pretty. Mia was so funny. Mia was so perfect. My phone vibrated under my back, signaling a message from either Aldous, or one of the boys.

I didn't answer it. I didn't care. I thought I didn't care. I didn't know who it was. "Ugh, fine, fine, I'll get dressed." I got up and did what I call the super-ready. It's when I spend five minutes doing everything it takes to get ready for a show, and I'm done by minute six. When I checked the clock, I still had ten minutes until I had to leave to make it to the club in time for my make up and hair to be done.

If I had checked my phone, like the 'if' in all the other statements, maybe I would be at the P3 club, jamming with the band. But no, now I'm where I am now. Since I still had 10 minutes, I opened the book. The book of songs and sheet music that Mia had given me three years ago right before she left.

_She slipped the book into my hands, her breathing shallow, her eyes slowly closing. "I love you," she had whispered. She looked up at me and I reached down to kiss her. Our lips still connected, she had whispered, "I love you forever." She opened her eyes and looked at me. I inhaled sharply and brushed some loose hair behind her ear. She smiled and slid away, dragging her blue bags behind her. The white door shut behind her, and she walked out of my life forever. My heart broke into pieces at the sight of her leaving, her loose ponytail swinging in the slight breeze that blew across the airport. I clutched the book to my chest, and the stain is still there. The last tear I ever cried over Mia Hall._

The first page was lyrics to 'More' by Matthew West

_I love you more than the sun,_

_and the stars,_

_that I taught how to shine._

_You are mine, and you shine for me too._

_I love you, yesterday, and today, through the joy, and the pain._

The next one was something that Mia had written herself, which she called 'Soft'. It was a slow, sweet song that used notes above that staff. Mia had used this song to wish me a happy birthday, and when I was feeling a little sad, she made up words to go with the song and the sheet music, and so when she made up the perfect lyrics, she wrote them down.

The next time she played the song for me, we would sing together. Whenever we got into a fight, she would look at me. I would look at her. And I would always know what would come next.

_A lonely girl, __her vacant stares,_

_her silent screams, __but no one cares._

_Her pain goes unnoticed, __no one can tell._

_She smiles like an angel, __but she's living through hell._

_Her eyes brim with madness, __she cuts her own skin._

_Her sad little smile __fades and goes thin._

_Scars on her body, __scars on her soul._

_This hateful world has __taken it's toll. _

It had always calmed us down, though I don't know why.

I don't know why I slammed down the book and decided to leave five minutes early. I stomped outside and shook out my hair, which I had died pitch black as part of the whole emo look. I walked slowly yet quickly across the road. I had looked both ways. I swear I had. But still, there was red metal. A crushing pressure. A blackness that cannot be described.

And one thought: _I'm going to die._

On the hotel bed, the phone vibrated again.

These words stretched across the screen:

_I'm going to be there in five minutes to pick u up. R U ready?_

_Adam?_


End file.
